For Now Anyway
by VisualVibes
Summary: Ashley has to behave, but Spencer has a way to make it up to her...for now anyway.


_**One of my older stories. An oldie but goodie.**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, duh!**_

* * *

Spencer and Ashley sit in Spencer's room one Thursday evening. Ashley sitting in an upright position, back against the headboard while Spencer lay on her back her head near Ashley's legs. They were surprised when Paula allowed them to occupy the small space together, door closed and all. Not wanting to take advantage of this new effort she was extending, the two girls opted to instate a hands-off policy.

For now anyway.

As Ashley feigned interest in her notebook, Spencer actually read. She needed a distraction from the thoughts playing in her head and WWII was the best thing to keep her thoughts from wandering.

For now anyway.

Ashley couldn't help but notice the cleavage that slightly spilled out of the top of Spencer's v-neck t-shirt. Every time she resumed reading she'd catch a glimpse out of the corner of her eye and stare. She gave up on pretending to be studying. She now stared unabashed at her girlfriend's breasts. She was mesmerized as she watched them slowly rise and fall with each breath Spencer took. In…out. The movement was almost sensual. Ashley imagined that breath was a bit more labored due to her actions, but unfortunately this evening that wouldn't be happening.

As Ashley let her thoughts wander, Spencer could feel eyes on her body. The tiny hairs on her neck and arms stood on end as she imagined what could possibly be on Ashley's mind. The same things were on hers. She was just better at hiding it then Ashley was. But then again that's what she loved about Ashley, her lack of filter. She could always count on Ashley to say just how she felt and tell her just what she wanted. Now was no different. Ashley was telling her what she wanted, not in so many words, but letting it be known none-the-less. As Spencer sat and continued to be admired she thought she'd convey to Ashley she indeed felt the same way.

Spencer still lay on the bed, textbook in her left hand while her right rested on her hip. Her shirt rose above her boxers exposing soft skin. She could feel the heat from her own hand on her skin and it sent chills up her spine. She let out a sigh that stung the silence of the small room and pulled Ashley from her fantasies to pay more attention to what was actually happening in front of her. Spencer's hand took motion and began to inch its way south. It played on the edge of her joe boxers before breaking the seal, her fingertips being lost below the smiley face waste band. Ashley felt her breath get caught in her throat as she looked on. She wanted so much to kiss Spencer, touch her, have her mouth be where her hand lay. But she didn't want to ruin the moment. If she couldn't have Spencer the way she wanted her right now she was surely going to enjoy Spencer having herself.

Ashley continued to watch in disbelief as Spencer entire hand became hidden from her view. Spencer's hand slipped into the V between her legs and she omitted a low moan. Ashley's stomach tighten as the lustful sound reached her ears and traveled through her senses. She looked on as Spencer's hand began to find a rhythm, forming a small tent in her boxers. Ashley was spell bound by the up and down movement.

Spencer had long forgotten about the book as she felt herself heat up. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning out Ashley's name, as that was the person on her mind. She wanted so much to have Ashley's hands on her, her lips on her, taking her to where she needed to go. She, unfortunately, could not get that so she was doing her best to duplicate it. She was imagining them the last time they were alone. How Ashley teased her before entering her. How gentle she was yet forceful as she used two fingers and pressed her buttons to oblivion. She now mimicked her movements. Ashley's movements were the only ones that sent her over the edge. The same edge she was nearing right now. She was panting heavily as her finger traced tight circles around her bundle of nerves.

Ashley felt she too would climax when Spencer did as she watched. There was nothing hotter then watching Spencer pleasure herself while she looked on. It wouldn't be long now. Spencer was giving it her all to not scream out in delight as she ran a finger across what needed her most. Two strokes and Spencer let out one last moan as her body began to convulse. Ashley had to cross her legs to quell some of the desire she was now feeling between them.

As Spencer came back to earth Ashley leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You are so the best girlfriend I will ever have."

The two girls shared a laugh as Ashley returned to her upright position and Spencer pulled her hand out of her boxers. As she searched for a place to wipe her very moist fingers, Ashley quickly grabbed her hand and placed her them in her mouth licking them clean. She didn't want to let a drop go to waste.

As Spencer reluctantly removed her fingers from Ashley's mouth, Paula walked in. "Still studying girls?"

Relieved to have finished in time they both nodded in the affirmative.

Paula plastered a smile on her face just thankful that she wasn't walking in on something again that would have her dragging Ashley out by the hair. Ashley, though, was the picture of respectful.

For now anyway.

"It's a little hot in here isn't it?" Paula asked the pair as she sat Spencer's laundry on the dresser.

"You have no idea," Ashley moaned.

Walking over to the small window, Paula pulled it open with a sigh. "There."

She pulled the door closed behind her, but thought better of it and left it open just a crack. The two girls shared another laugh as she left the room.

* * *

**For more of my stories please visit readreid. wordress. com**


End file.
